


Sleepless

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [28]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Sleepless

_“Sounds like your new partner’s working out.”_  
_“He’s all right. He could use a little more seasoning and some, uh, wardrobe advice, but he’s a lot more open to extreme possibilities than…”_  
 _“Than I was?”_  
 _“...than I assumed he would be.”_  
 _“Must be nice, not having someone questioning your every move, poking holes in all your theories.”_  
 _“Oh, oh yeah, i-it’s great. I’m surprised I put up with you for so long.”_  
 _“You’d better go. I’ll, uh, read over this report again and see what I can come up with.”_  
 _“Okay.”_

It wasn’t lost on Scully that he was calling her more often. (Not that she minded. At all.) It still wasn’t the same as actually working together as partners, but she could almost pretend.

Almost.

It would be easier to pretend if she didn’t have a full Academy course load. Or if Mulder weren’t working with that other agent. Krycek. She had been surprised and dismayed when he’d shown up to the autopsy, though she didn’t really have any rational reason to be. It was his case too, and he had every right to be there. It was awkward, though, having him hovering nearby, ruining the illusion that everything was how it used to be.

It did make her feel a little better that Mulder didn’t seem to be enjoying this new arrangement either. It certainly didn’t seem to be reducing the frequency of his calls to her, or of his emailed field notes, so he clearly wasn’t comfortable enough with Krycek to bounce his thoughts and theories off him. And, despite her teasing, she knew that Krycek wasn’t actually Mulder’s new partner; Mulder had explained the situation to her at the outset, not even bothering to hide his disdain for the agent who had essentially scooped him on the case.

Scully turned back to the reports. The sooner they were able to solve this thing, the sooner Krycek would go back to wherever he’d come from.


End file.
